


It was never going to be okay

by Milscothach



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milscothach/pseuds/Milscothach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only made of dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was never going to be okay

Mortality is strange  
Our entire existence is based on those few moments you have in the spotlight where you scream and yell for everyone to look at you  
But no body will  
Unless of course you're one of the lucky few who have the whole world staring at them. And putting them on a pedestal.  
And worshiping them.  
They might as well be gods.  
Modern day gods.  
You pass by hundreds of people a day and how many do you notice? 5? 10? 50?  
How many gods do you notice?  
How many do you recognise? 1? 2? 12?  
Modern day gods.  
Glitz and glamour and tears and sweat. And blood.  
There is always blood.  
Nothing ends well.  
Nothing will ever end well.  
Our moments end and someone else's begins  
They might remember the act before them.  
They might not.  
They probably won't.  
Our moments pass in a click.  
And most people spend them staring at gods.  
Or wanting to be them.  
Those followers. Those believers.  
They don't understand.  
Those who emulate them understand even less  
You understand the least  
Your moment is only beginning  
And already you're staring at gods  
You want to be like them  
You want to be with them  
You want to be them  
But you can't can you?  
The pedestal is too high  
You jump  
You climb  
You fall.  
You both fall.  
The pedestal crumbles.  
After all, It was only made of dreams.


End file.
